Dracos Entscheidung
by Sherry-ShikaLover
Summary: Meine Version dessen was hätte passieren sollen, als Draco zögerte, zu seinen Eltern zu gehen. Basiert auf dem Film Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2. German translation of Draco's Choice, based on the movie Deathly Hollows II.


**Vorwort:**

_Seitdem ich meine Leidenschaft für Drarry entdeckt habe, wollte ich eine Fanfiction über die beiden schreiben, aber bisher kam nie die richtige Inspiration. Bis ich eines Tages auf das Lied __**„Under My Skin" von Trading Yesterday **__gestoßen bin – ein wunderschönes Lied, welches mir diese Fanfiction regelrecht aus den Fingern gesaugt hat und welches ich euch als Lese-Soundtrack ans Herz legen möchte. _

_Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, wie ich diese Story genremäßig einordnen soll. Weder vor dem Schreiben, noch währenddessen oder danach konnte ich mich entscheiden, was es denn nun sein sollte. Irgendwie ist es Friendship, General und Romance in einem aber auch irgendwie nicht. Sucht es euch einfach aus, ob ihr das Ganze als (Pre-)Slash lesen wollt oder doch nur als eine „Was wäre wenn"-Story. _

_Anfangs war diese Fanfiction nicht auf Deutsch geplant, aber letzte Nacht habe ich mal meine alten Harry-Potter-Fanfiction-Versuche durchstöbert und mich gefragt, warum ich dieses Werk eigentlich nie übersetzt habe, allein schon, weil es eines der wenigen ist, mit denen ich wirklich zufrieden bin. Also gedacht, getan. Hier ist nun die deutsche Übersetzung meiner ersten Harry Potter Fanfiction! Für alle, die auch an der __**englischen Originalversion**__ interessiert sind, guckt auf meinem Profil nach, dort findet ihr sie unter dem Titel „__**Draco's Choice**__"._

_Genug der Vorrede! __**Viel Spaß beim Lesen**__ und wer mag, kann mir gerne ein kleines Review hinterlassen (egal ob Lob, Kritik, gefundene Fehler oder Requests)._

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy und alle anderen auftretenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern der wunderbaren J. _

* * *

**Dracos Entscheidung**

„Draco…komm her." „Komm schon, Liebling…"

Draco zögerte.

Blass und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen sah er von Harry Potters leblosem Körper zu seinen Eltern, welche die Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt hatten, ein stummer Versuch, ihn dazu zu bewegen zu ihnen zu kommen.

Er sah wieder zu Harry.

„Draco, komm her."

Draco erschauderte beim Klang der hohen, kalten Stimme.

Er sah in das unmenschliche Gesicht mit den blutroten Augen, welche ihn ohne jede Gefühlsregung anstarrten.

Noch immer bewegte er sich nicht.

Nach einem weiteren Blick auf Harry verengten sich seine Augen entschlossen und er trat vor.

Noch einen Schritt und noch einen, bis er direkt vor Lord Voldemort stand.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror, als Voldemort ihn umarmte.

Er konnte nicht anders, als zu schaudern.

Rasch überwand er die letzten paar Schritte, die ihn noch von seinen Eltern trennten und wurde mit erleichterten Umarmungen empfangen.

Umarmungen, die er nicht erwiderte.

„Draco?", flüsterte seine Mutter. „Was ist los?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Mutter…Vater." „Was-"

Draco wirbelte herum und schrie „Sectumsempra!" Sein Zauberstab war direkt auf Voldemort gerichtet.

Der Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel nur knapp und Schreie waren zu vernehmen, als sich einige der Verteidiger von Hogwarts zur Seite warfen, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Draco! Wie kannst du es wagen deinen Meister anzugreifen!", schrie Bellatrix aufgebracht und schien kurz davor, Draco zu töten.

Draco war leichenblass und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber die Hand, die seinen Zauberstab hielt, war ruhig.

„Wer hätte das gedacht…der Erbe der Malfoys ist ein Blutsverräter…", sagte Voldemort leise, seine Augen bohrten sich in die Dracos.

„Du hast ihn getötet…! Du hast Potter getötet!" Dracos blasses Gesicht war verzehrt von Trauer und Angst. „Wegen dir ist er tot!"

Sowohl Todesser als auch die Verteidiger Hogwarts verfolgten überrascht und fassungslos - in einigen Fällen sogar entsetzt - die Szene, die sich vor ihnen abspielte.

Keine Seite hätte gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy jemals einen Grund oder den Mut dazu hätte, sich mit Lord Voldemort anzulegen.

„Allerdings. Und dasselbe Schicksal ereilt dich nun für deinen Verrat, Draco. Wirklich eine Schande. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass du Potential hättest, aber andererseits hätte mich deine Unfähigkeit, Dumbledore zu töten, eines Besseren belehren sollen. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, du hättest überleben und auf der Siegerseite weiterleben können."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, aber irgendwie fand er trotzdem den Mut, um zurück zu schreien „Ich würde lieber sterben, als auf deiner Seite zu bleiben!"

„Es ist wirklich eine Schande das Blut eines Reinblutes zu verschwenden.", murmelte Voldemort. „Crucio!"

Noch nie zuvor hatte er so viel Schmerz verspürt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Draco wand sich auf den kalten Steinen und es kostete ihn all seine Entschlossenheit nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien. Es würde Voldemort nur befriedigen.

Endlich, es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, hörte der Schmerz auf.

Schwer atmend wandte Draco das Gesicht seinem Peiniger zu.

„Nun Draco… bist du zur Vernunft gekommen? Oder brauchst du noch eine Lektion?" Draco antwortete nicht sofort, sondern starrte dieses Gesicht an, welches er mehr hasste und fürchtete als alles andere.

„Du…verdammter…Bastard! Ich werde niemals einem wahnsinnigen Halbblut wie dir dienen!"

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut. „Du wagst es-"

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, um Draco mit einem weiteren Fluch zu belegen, aber noch bevor er die Worte aussprechen konnte musste er einem roten Lichtstrahl ausweichen.

„DU!"

„Harry!"

„Er lebt! Harry lebt!"

Überzeugt, sich verhört zu haben, drehte Draco sich um und im selben Augenblick ergriff eine Hand seinen Oberarm und zog ihn auf die Füße.

Da war er. Harry Potter. Der Junge, der lebt. Sein Rivale. Am Leben. Seine einzigartigen, smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten voller Entschlossenheit.

„Du…du lebst…", flüsterte Draco und kam sich augenblicklich dafür dumm vor, dass er das Offensichtliche ausgesprochen hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Schön, dass dir das auch aufgefallen ist, Malfoy." Harry grinste.

Merlin, wie er dieses Grinsen hasste. Er hasste es, aber gleichzeitig hatte er es nie so sehr geliebt, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Es bedeutete, dass es noch immer Hoffnung gab.

Dass alles gut werden würde.

Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als wäre es von einer riesigen Last befreit worden und er grinste zurück.

**Ende**

* * *

**A/N: **_Wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dass das wirklich passiert wäre. Eigentlich bin ich wenn es um das Thema Buch-vs-Film geht immer für die Bücher und bin immer gleich kritisch, sobald in Buchverfilmungen Szenen eingebaut sind, die es so im Original gar nicht gibt, aber von der Szene, als Dracos Eltern ihn zu sich rufen und Draco doch recht lange zögert, war ich total begeistert. Daher habe ich sie auch als Ausgangspunkt für meine Fanfiction verwendet._

_Achja, der Grund, warum ich Draco „__**Sectumsempra**__" habe benutzen lassen und nicht einen anderen Fluch ist recht einfach: Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Draco „Avada Kedavra" benutzen würde (allein schon deshalb, weil er es bei Dumbledore ja auch nicht konnte) und gegen die meisten anderen Zauber („Expelliarmus", „Stupor", etc.) wird Voldemort sich bestimmt problemlos verteidigen. Außerdem sollte es so eine Art Tribut von Draco an Harry sein, schließlich hat Harry diesen Fluch auch gegen Draco eingesetzt, welcher daran vielleicht gestorben wäre, hätte Snape (möge er in Frieden ruhen) ihn nicht rechtzeitig geheilt. Ich hoffe, dass das nachvollziehbar ist._


End file.
